


The Hidden Hufflepuff

by artemis101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis101/pseuds/artemis101
Summary: He had managed to keep it a secret for almost all of the fourth year why did his potions partner have to ruin everything now?





	The Hidden Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a story written for Gray. He provided me with the characters and the idea and I built the story around it. Without him, none of this story would have been possible so I hope I have done it justice.

He hadn’t meant for anyone to find out like this. Honestly, he wasn’t sure he meant for anyone to find out. If anyone had told Matt at the beginning of the fourth year that he would be dating a Slytherin he would have chuckled once he was alone. If they would have told him all of the houses found out about the relationship he would have only politely spoken to them for the rest of the time they saw each other. Matt blamed Slughorn for the disaster he was currently a part of. If he would have never made the class brew Amortentia then no one would have ever found out.

He had brewed it perfectly, a small feat that only a few other students had managed. Even some of the Slytherins that were in the class couldn’t manage to make the potion. They all worked on different potions but he had sat next to a Slytherin girl named Alondra. She like many others had failed to make the potion and had started a conversation while watching Matt make his. Her attention made sneaking looks at Grayson difficult. Grayson, the attractive, blue-haired, Slytherin who Matt might have been secretly dating for most of the fourth year. In all honesty, Matt should have been more focused on the conversation then he might not have slipped up. “You know I’m not one hundred percent sure but your potion smells kind of smells like the cologne you’re wearing.”

He should have watched what he said but Grayson was doing that thing where he bites his lip. “No I don’t use cologne, it’s probably Grayson.” He hadn’t realized what he said until she went completely quiet. Apparently Alondra, unlike him, had no qualms about getting people’s attention. Without wasting a moment she jumped up and practically yelled, “What do you mean your potion smells like Grayson?! Do you mean that Grayson?!” Her raised voice caused everyone’s heads to snap up and stare at where she was pointing. Grayson looked around in utter confusion before asking, “Me?”

The shock quickly turned into snickers and whispers from everyone in the room except for Alondra and Grayson. Feeling completely humiliated Matt ran out of the room desperate to get away from everyone. He ran with no destination in mind just trying to find a place to hide. Eventually, he found his way to the room of requirement and collapsed there in tears. Why did he have to get stuck with a Slytherin, why wasn’t he paying more attention, why couldn’t he and Grayson be in the same house? His mind full of questions and his heart full of misery he started to fall asleep. One final idea filled his head before he was fully asleep. ‘The whole school will know by dinner.’  
***  
Grayson had woken up believing today would be a good day but apparently, he was mistaken. It had been fine at first. He had managed to have breakfast with Alondra and sneak in some time with his brunette beauty before his first class. He just wished Matt would be okay with being a couple in public. It wasn’t like Grayson didn’t know how to sneak around he was a Slytherin after all but he didn’t see the point in hiding when they weren’t doing anything that they should be ashamed of.

Regardless of how he felt about the topic, his shy little Hufflepuff felt better with everything being a secret so in the dark their relationship would remain. Hidden from everyone until they had to make Amortentia in potions class. He didn’t even know what was going on until people started looking at him. All he saw was Matt running out of the class and the other Slytherins start to laugh. All except for Alondra who flicked an eyebrow up and glared around the room. The Hufflepuffs sat around whispering about what had happened. He beckoned Alondra over and with a huff, she sat beside him.”What just happened?”

“Tell me you actually just missed everything that happened? Actually never mind don’t even speak I know you did. The boy I was sitting with, Mason or something…”

“Matt,” Grayson corrected her quickly. “Right Matt, I called him out because his potion because he said his potion smelled like you. I thought it was creepy but your reaction to me messing up his name suggests that assumption was wrong. Care to share?”

“Uhh, well Matt and I are kinda, sorta together.”

“Kinda, sorta? And for how long?”

“A while.”

“Mhmm and how long is a while?” Her eyebrow flicked up in annoyance once more. “Since almost the beginning of the fourth year?” His response was more of a question. “Since almost the beginning, are you kidding me? Couldn’t you be bothered to tell me? What is wrong with you? I thought we were friends?”  
Matt quickly cut off her rant which had started to steadily become louder. “Shh, keep your voice down. I didn’t tell you because he didn’t want anyone to know. Matt’s nervous about what people might think if they know and now this has happened.” 

Grayson buried his hands in his face with a sigh before a voice interrupted his thoughts. “Hey, Grayson some wimpy Hufflepuff’s got a thing for you.” The taunt was met with other jeers. Grayson just rolled his eyes before going back to his potion. He would find Matt after class and see where they stood. While he ignored the class Alondra went about shutting people up with well-placed jinxes.  
***  
Alondra felt bad for what she had done. She had never meant to out someone but she thought the Matt was being legitimately creepy. How was she supposed to know they were in a relationship? Still, she acknowledged that she could have handled the situation with more tact. Honestly, wasn’t she supposed to be crafty. Megan would have never freaked out like that. Alondra was going to have to apologize to Matt for what she had done. Maybe Megan could help her there. Her girlfriend was a Hufflepuff so maybe she would know how to make amends with him. It was worth a try. In the meantime she could put a stop to the harassment Grayson was currently facing. She sent several Dancing Feet spells at the Slytherins and Langlock jinxes at the Hufflepuffs. That would stop the gossip for a while but it was by no means a permanent solution.  
***  
Matt had no idea how much time had passed but when he woke up but he wasn’t sore like he had expected. He realized why when he opened his eyes. His vision was filled with pitch black sheets and part of a soft, yellow pillow. The room had provided him a plush bed to sleep on but how had he gotten into it. Rolling over revealed the answer to his question. Grayson laid beside him reading the book they had been required to get for DATDA. “What are you doing here?” Matt asked groggily with sleep. “I figured you would end up here so I came to make sure you were alright.”

Grayson marked the spot in his book and placed it on the bedside table before rolling to face Matt. Grayson pushed Matt’s hair out of his face so he could stare into Matt’s soulful, hazel eyes. “So are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Ok.”

Matt shot him a look full of disbelief. “That girl just ruined my life by exposing that I was interested in you and therefore ruining my life and you're asking if I’m ok. I’m definitely not ok, I’m the furthest thing from ok that anyone could possibly be.”

Matt jerked into a sitting position gesturing wildly. Grayson pushed himself up and pulled Matt into his arms. He tried half-heartedly to pull away before slumping into Grayson. “Alondra didn’t mean to embarrass you, she just didn’t know about us,” Grayson paused to give Matt a gentle squeeze before continuing, “You know this doesn’t have to be a bad thing?”

“What do you mean? Of course, it’s a bad thing.”

“Not necessarily, sure that potion gave away that you like me but we could go down to dinner together.”

“Together?” Matt looked up confused. “Yeah, like holding hands. I know we can’t sit together because we’re in different houses but I think our entrance would be enough to get the point across. Plus it’s not like we’d be the first same-sex couple from different houses.”

“What?”

“You didn’t know? Alondra’s been dating that sixth-year girl Megan in Hufflepuff house for a few weeks.”

“I haven’t heard anything about that. Are you sure?”

“Considering the fact that Alondra talks to me all the time about Megan this and Megan that, yeah I’m pretty sure.”

Matt took a breath before letting it out slowly. “Do you really think that we could do this? Be together in public I mean.”

Grayson shot him a blinding grin. “I know we can, besides I’d love it if everyone knew I had scored the hottest guy in school.”

Matt looked down blushing and trying to hide behind his hair. “I’m willing to try but you have to promise not to humiliate me worse. Don’t do anything embarrassing like kissing me or anything, just holding hands.”

“You drive a hard bargain but alright. I agree to those terms...for now.”

With that Grayson got out of bed a pulled Matt along with him out of the room.  
***  
Megan stood against the wall at dinner when Alondra approached her. “I need your help with something big.”

Megan shot her girlfriend a look. It wasn’t often she saw the confident Slytherin look ashamed. “What happened?”

“I need help apologizing to a Hufflepuff in my year.”

Alondra refused to look her in the eyes. “Okay but why? I need to know what you did.”

“I kind of outed the fact that he had a crush on Grayson.”

“Are you talking about Matt? Is that what people have been talking about all day?”

“What? How did you know it was Matt? And yes that’s what started the gossip mill.”

“I hang out with Matt and he isn’t the most subtle of people. I’ve caught him staring before at dinner.”

“Oh, I never noticed.”

“Yeah probably because you’re to busy staring at me,” Megan teased with a light nudge and a smirk. Alondra opened her mouth to respond before her jaw dropped. Megan glanced over to see Matt enter holding hands with Grayson. Matt refused to look up from the ground and it was obvious that he was blushing. Grayson was the complete opposite. He strode in full of confidence with a grin adorning his face. A hush fell across the great hall as more people noticed. Megan giggled at the sight. “Guess I better go and make sure Matt doesn’t combust from all the attention. Have a good dinner.”

Alondra could only nod, still staring at the boys standing in the entryway. “You should probably go find a place to sit with Gray and get all the info about what’s happened if you want to find out first.”

With that, Megan walked over to the Hufflepuff table to wait for Matt. After another minute of staring, Alondra took Megan’s advice. Matt and Grayson stood near the entrance until they could no longer put off going their separate ways and before Matt could react Grayson snuck a quick kiss to his lips before darting to the Slytherin table.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everybody thanks for reading. This isn't what I normally write so it was really fun trying something new. As always I appreciate comments, kudos, and feedback of any sort. I enjoyed writing like this so I'll also consider doing prompts if anyone has any. Thanks again!


End file.
